Breaking the News
by Lori94
Summary: How do you tell the most powerful and protective male in all the Realms that his Queen wants to make a small addition to their life...? SaDiablo Family, Coven and Boyos
1. Restlessness

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot The Black Jewels Series belongs to Anne Bishop and I love her for writing it.

Methods of communication:

* * = Private Thoughts; ~ ~ = Threads; " " = Verbal

_**Breaking the news**_

*** *** Chapter 1 *** ***

Jaenelle wanders the Keep late at night. Daemon is sleeping. She feels a thread calling to her and goes to find the source.

"Lorn." She says with a nod.

~When the Lady is-s-s restless-s-s; the Keep is-s also restless-s-s. How may I help you…? ~

"I just need to speak to my sisters…I need their advice…I'll seek them out in the morning. There's really nothing you can do… Thank you for asking though." Jaenelle says softly as she walks out.

* * *

Daemon lies awake in the Lady's suite. ~Prick…~

~Hmmm…? What? What do you want at this time of night? ~ Lucivar asks.

~Something is bothering Jaenelle…and I don't know what it is or how I can help…I can't sleep knowing she's unsettled. ~

~So just ask her and get it out into the open battlefield…~

*Perhaps if I spin a web… * Daemon thinks. ~Go back to sleep Prick. I'll see you in the morning. ~

With Ladvarian and Kaelas in another part of the Keep for the moment, he gets up and goes to his own suite. He takes a deep breath and calls in his bag filled with Black Widow's supplies.

* * *

Saetan and Geoffrey sit facing one another in quiet conversation.

Draca comes in with glasses and a bottle of Yarbara, the blood wine. "S-S-Saetan, the Lady is-s restless-s. Her husband wishes-s to ease her worries-s, but knows-s not how. The web he weaves-s will not show him what he needs-s to know. Only the Lady can do that…and she will…in her own time." She pours the wine silently and walks out.

Saetan stares after her. He sends out a distaff thread. ~Witch-child? Are you alright? ~

~Yes, Papa…I'm fine…I'm just thinking too much…I'm mixing a brew to help me rest. I'll see you in the morning. ~ She responds. ~By the way, I've invited the coven and boyos to spend a week at the Hall. I've already told Daemon…Will you join us too? ~

~Of course, Lady. Sleep well…~

* * *

Daemon stares at his web. *This thing goes no place! It's telling me 'I'm ready'… What in the name of the Realms does that mean? It tells me that I'm ready and to follow my Lady's lead… She's not leading me anywhere…She's being secretive…I guess maybe she only wants my supportive presence for a while. She'll tell me when she's ready. * She's already back in bed before he gets there, so he climbs in and lets her roll to rest her head on his chest.


	2. Seeking Advice

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot The Black Jewels Series belongs to Anne Bishop and I love her for writing it.

Methods of communication:  
* * = Private Thoughts; ~ ~ = Threads; " " = Verbal

*** *** Chapter 2 *** ***

Beal greets everyone as they arrive. The Hall will be a place of family again with more than a village of workers and family and friends here visiting. Mrs. Beal has a feast ready for all of them. The males have their own feast awaiting them in a separate room since the Ladies wished to reconnect.

Jaenelle calls the coven to silence and then places an aural shield around the room. "Girls…I have called you here to ask a few questions. I realize that this matter is delicate…and I realize it's usually something we speak of only with our husbands and consorts but seeing as I have a host males in my family who are likely to overreact, I decided to find out what I need to know from those of you I know have the answer…"

Karla smiles sweetly. "Jaenelle, what is it, already?"

"Morghann, Gabrielle, Kalush, Marian…How did you tell the boyos that you wanted children…?" She whispers.

* * *

Khardeen and Chaosti sit with Lucivar and Daemon is close by. "So, Lucivar…How's Daemonar?"

"His training with the sticks is progressing well. He's still too small to take me down though. He's so funny when he gets frustrated. Marian just loves to watch him fly. He's so graceful…in the air." Lucivar laughs. "He's a bull in a china shop on the ground though."

They all laugh.

Aaron comes over. "Ariana is almost old enough to start learning the children's drills with sticks. I'm thrilled with her latest obsessions though. She's learning gardening and plants. She loves to play in the dirt and my mother is not happy that most of her clothes are muddy. She keeps saying, 'A priestess needs to learn to be orderly.' I keep trying to tell her that Ariana's just like her momma and aunties. She doesn't want to dress up all the time."

Lucivar nods. "Next year about this time, she'll be ready, Aaron. How's Kalush doing with this second pregnancy? Is everything going well?"

"Yes, but I was concerned when Jaenelle wanted us to travel. Thank the Darkness for Coaches." He replies.

"Gabrielle and I had to leave our boyo with Grand-mammy Teal." Chaosti says. "Gabrielle feels power in him. She says it often. He is one of us…a Warlord Prince to be sure, but he's so tiny..."

"He'll get bigger, don't you worry. Dea al Mon boys do get muscular… He'll be fine…and then he'll learn the sticks and soon enough little Chadjask will be a warrior for his people and looking for a mate." Lucivar sounds amused.

"So, Daemon… when do you think Dhemlan can look forward to a birth?" Chaosti asks.

Daemon looks over at him. "I don't know… Jaenelle's been restless lately; I don't want to burden her with my desire for a child. Did your Ladies bring up the 'when should we have a kid?' issue, or did you?"

Lucivar replies, "Well, old son, Marian kinda sprung it on me while I was half asleep, but after I remembered the conversation, I agreed again. I wanted to be the father of her children. I wanted to see her ripe and pregnant. Though my son has his beastly moments, he also has his angelic ones. He drives us to the edge of our sanity but we love him. I wouldn't give that up for anything in the world."

The boyos each share their stories.

* * *

The girls are pleased to share their experiences.

Gabrielle stares at the floor. "I had watched my cousins and aunts as well as his sisters have children and I decided one day that Chaosti had better give me a child the next time we lay together. He walked into the room and we talked for a while. Finally, I just came right out and said: Chaosti, I've seen the way you are with my cousins' kids and your nieces and nephews and I know you'll be a wonderful father…and I want to be a mother…so stop taking the contraceptive brew…and he did. A few months later I was pregnant and now we have Chadjask."

"Aaron brought it up first. He was so sweet and cute about it. One night at dinner, he said: Kalush… I was just thinking… I have so much love for you…that it could make another whole person… What would you think about that…? Making a baby? I bet we'd make great parents…? So I said: I'd love for you to be the father of my children…and that was that, the first time anyway. This time, I wanted it. His mother had Ariana for the night and I had our cook make something special to serve. I simply said: Aaron, I want to give Ariana a little brother or sister. I want to have another baby… He said: I'm not sure we're ready but I trust your judgment. If you think we can handle it then let's stop drinking the brew."

Marian's next to speak up. "I've told you all how I asked Lucivar to stop the brew, haven't I? We had just made love, and he was a bit sleepy. I whispered to him how I'd love to have his child…and I hoped he was ready because I knew I was. I had to remind him the next day, because he'd been asleep for half that conversation. But he agreed and we had Daemonar."

"Khardeen and I had just come home from my grandmother Duana's house. She'd spent most of the day asking us when we planned on having children. So we decided to think it over separately and talk about it together that night at dinner." Morghann says. "He held my chair for me and as we ate he said some cute and funny things. He promised to be there for me during the morning sickness and the cravings and such and I promised to try not to be too irritable. It took a few months but I got pregnant and I couldn't be happier to have my little twin girls, Illara and Denara."

Jaenelle just nods and considers each story. "Well, Ladies, go on, get settled and we'll talk more later. I don't think I need to say this but, please keep this quiet til I figure things out."

Karla waits for everyone to leave before approaching Jaenelle. "He's going to be fine with this, Jaenelle…When I got your letter, I wove a tangled web and that's all I'm going to say. Where's Uncle Saetan? Shouldn't he be here?"

"He's coming tonight. By the end of the week I'll have an answer…"

Karla just nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Jaenelle sits with her knitting and waits.

There's a knock on the door to her sitting room. "Hi, Cat, I want to ask you something… What's going on in that pretty little head of yours? Your husband is worrying about you. That worries the whole realm… By the way, Saetan's here. He's socializing with the boyos."

Jaenelle sends a distaff to spear thread to Beal. ~Please bring a bottle of the blood wine to Papa. He's with Daemon and the others. ~

Beal answers quickly. ~Yes, Lady, it is already on the way. ~

~Thank you, Beal. Tell them when dinner is set for and the Ladies and I will join them, then. ~ She replies before turning to her brother. "Lucivar…never mind…I'll see you at dinner."

"Are you going to answer the question, Cat?"

"No… I'll tell him what's on my mind when I come to a decision about it myself. Enjoy the afternoon, Lucivar; I'll see you at dinner."

He nods and walks out.

* * *

Sylvia joins the SaDiablo family just in time for dinner.

Jaenelle asks to see her alone beforehand. "Sylvia… I've been asking the girls in the coven and I find myself confused and wary and in need of another opinion…"

"What is it, Jaenelle?" asks the Queen of Halaway.

"I need to broach a delicate matter with my husband… How should I go about it?" Jaenelle asks.

"With your husband…? A delicate matter…? Can you be more specific?"

Jaenelle sighs. "How did you tell the boys' father that you wanted children? How do I bring this up with Daemon?"

Sylvia bites her lip. "I would ask your father this question, sweetie. See how he would've wanted to be told…"

"I suppose you're right…Thanks… oh please, don't say anything til after my mind is made up."

"Of course, Jaenelle…"

~ Papa…May I speak to you in your study? ~ Jaenelle asks on a thread.

Moments later, Saetan enters the room to see her sitting on an overstuffed armchair. "Witch-child…what's troubling you? Daemon is worried."

"Papa, could you tell him not to worry… I'm just trying to figure out how to ask him something…"

"It might help if I had an idea of what you want to ask him…?" He answers with a raised eyebrow.

Jaenelle rolls her eyes. "Ok, promise not to tell him before I do?"

"I promise…"

"Papa… I want to have children…That entails both of us stopping the contraceptive brew…How did Tersa tell you she was pregnant? What about Luthvian…How do I tell him and not expect him to get all overbearing and protective?"

"Jaenelle…I can't wait to see you with children! Let's see," Saetan's face lights up. "The Bitch I married tricked me into children…well, the second and third anyway…Tersa…I approached her because of the deal I'd made with Dorothea. Luthvian was a favor to Tersa gone awry. I got her through her virgin night and she swore she had passed her fertile time, so Lucivar was a happy accident. Let your heart guide you in this, witch-child. He'll be thrilled. I'm sure of it…"


	3. The Decision is made

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot The Black Jewels Series belongs to Anne Bishop and I love her for writing it.

Methods of communication:  
* * = Private Thoughts; ~ ~ = Threads; " " = Verbal

*** *** Chapter 3 *** ***

There's a small cottage, just outside of Halaway. A broken Black Widow lives there with her journeymaid companion. She is working in her garden when Jaenelle comes up the walkway.

"Liana, go inside…I must speak with the Lady." Tersa says with a cloudy look in her eyes.

The girl does as she is asked, stopping only to greet Jaenelle. She nods with reverence. "Lady."

Jaenelle nods back but keeps her eyes on the older witch. "Tersa, I need to ask…"

The woman looks into Jaenelle's eyes as her own eyes clear. "The boy is no longer a boy…The mirror is no longer a mirror and will not sire a mirror…He has grown beyond that…He is ready, but his Lady must lead this portion of the dance."

"I understand…" Jaenelle smiles a bit. "Thank the Darkness…"

"Have your own webs not told you these answers?"

"I've been afraid to look…" She replies. "…and I'm not anymore."

As the Lady walks away, the older witch resumes her activities calling out one last piece of advice. "Just ask the man, Lady."

* * *

The Lady walks through the doors of SaDiablo Hall. All who currently reside there feel her presence and one male craves it. She feels her husband's power flow through the only home she has ever known as she hands her cloak to Beal.

"Good afternoon, Beal." She says.

"Lady, Prince Sadi is in the study and has requested to be informed of your return." He answers.

"Thank you, Beal. Is anyone else with him?" She asks as she sends a tendril of power back to him.

"No, Lady, the Prince is alone." He replies.

A hint of sapphire enters her eyes while a hint of midnight infuses her voice. "Prince Sadi is never truly alone, Lord Beal." Witch says softly. "I have already informed him of my return. Please ask Mrs. Beal for a plate of fruit, cream and chocolate to be brought to our suite."

"Of course not, Lady." Beal cautiously takes a breath as he feels the slight chill in the air. "As you wish, Lady." Beal watches her go. He isn't surprised to see the High Lord appear next to him. They share a look before going about their business.

* * *

"Thank you." She says as she makes her way through the mansion. ~Daemon…my Prince? Join me please? ~ She takes a moment to send a thread to her loyal kindred companion. ~Ladvarian, tell Kaelas I need you both to stay away from the suite through the night. Daemon and I need time alone. ~

~Yes, Lady. ~ A hint of amusement comes back through his thread.

* * *

She walks into their suite and finds him already there. He looks worried. "I'm sorry I've been a bit distant lately. I've been trying to figure out the solution to a difficult problem. I don't know why the answer took so long to show itself." She says as he stops pacing to face her.

His surprise and a shadow of fear show perfectly on his beautiful face. "If you had just spoken to me, I could've helped you solve it, Lady."

"The problem involved…you."

He is startled. "All the more reason to seek me out…Mother Night, Jaenelle…what could possibly…?"

"It's nothing too bad, Daemon. I promise…Oh this is going all wrong… How do I do this…?" She asks herself. "The thing is…"

Jaenelle says. "That's just it, Daemon…I know you deplore when I put myself in a vulnerable position and I didn't know how to tell you that I feel a longing in my heart to do just that."

"I don't understand, Lady. How is my wish and duty to protect you a problem?"

She looks into his eyes. "Daemon, I want to have a child…There, I've said it."

"Vulnerable…" He stares at her. "Child…?"

Hope fills her heart as she sees the smile spread across his face.

He steps to her side and falls to his knees at her feet. "You want to have a child…? My child…?"

She rolls her eyes. "Of course, I want it to be your child…Silly male. You're the only male I'll ever want. You should know that by now." She holds onto him and combs through his hair.

His brow furrows as he considers her previous words and his own: Mother…Vulnerable…Child…

He shakes his head. "Hell's Fire, you had me frightened for a moment…Lady, I can see how you might think I'd not want…might object…but, Jaenelle, I'm ready to be father to our children… I've been feeling the same longing. You're right, of course, you would be vulnerable…but we can…I can and will protect you and the child…children…As long as you don't use more than basic Craft you'll be fine. I promise you." Daemon stands again and takes her hand in his.

"There-in lays vulnerability. I almost never use basic Craft. Most of my magic is more complex and potent than basic Craft allows for. I also don't like too much fuss…If I promise to do what I need to take care of myself and the baby, will you and the boyos as well as the staff just let me be?" Jaenelle asks.

"My Lady-wife, I can only promise that we'll try not to annoy you too much…" His lips twitch as he says this.

"Then the brew is now off the menu for us, Prince." She says with a proud smile.

* * *

A conversation deep within the Sanctuary of The Black Mountain:

"Witch and her Cons-s-sort will conceive before the month is-s-s ended."

"The Children of this Witch will be powerful indeed."


	4. Fun with Purpose

Last Chapter…

"_Then the brew is now off the menu for us, Prince." Jaenelle says with a proud smile._

_A conversation deep within the Sanctuary of The Black Mountain:_

"_Witch and her Cons-s-sort will conceive before the month is-s-s ended."_

"_The Children of this-s-s Witch will be powerful indeed."_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot The Black Jewels Series belongs to Anne Bishop and I love her for writing it.**_

Methods of communication:  
* * = Private Thoughts; ~ ~ = Threads; " " = Verbal

*** *** Chapter 4 *** ***

Daemon looks at her with a mixture of happiness and love and lust in his eyes. It pleases her to see this.

"What is on the menu then, Lady?" He asks.

She grins as a tray of fruits and cream and chocolate appears on her table. They laugh out loud. "Perfect timing, Beal." She says.

She feels Daemon create shields around their room. Aural…Jeweled…protective…

"There's still Dinner…our guests…" Jaenelle protests.

"Each and every one of them have found a reason to leave Dhemlan before dinner was to be served. I'm almost certain they found out about this before I did…and knew we'd want to be alone." Daemon says narrowing his eyes to look suspiciously at his wife. "I was alone in the study because I'd just said good-bye to each of the boyos in succession. First, Beal informed me of Karla's departure and then Chaosti and Khardeen both had family emergencies to tend to…on the same day…the very day they got here. That was fishy in itself, but then the rest of them practically formed a line to tell me something had come up and they had to leave. I knew it had to do with whatever you were being 'distant and restless' about. I am not stupid, Jaenelle. Saetan is still here but I have a feeling the High Lord will be gone before morning."

Jaenelle's lips begin to twitch. He can see she's trying to hold in laughter. He tilts her head up to look him in the eyes. She breaks into a massive giggle-fit.

"The coven must have told the boyos what we spoke about…this morning." Jaenelle says lightly. "After I spoke with Tersa this afternoon, I sent a note to Karla to tell her my decision. She knew we'd want privacy… We'll have to invite them back when we have an announcement to make."

His mind skips over the fact that she'd visited his mother alone as his eyes rake over her body…Her clothing disappears.

"You know, all you had to do was ask…" She says as she vanishes his clothes too.

"I didn't want to waste time, Lady…"

"Me, neither…Prince…" She walks over to the tray and picks up a banana. Unpeeling it, she dips it in chocolate.

Her husband watches as half the banana is covered in the brown sauce and it disappears into her mouth…only to come out perfectly clean. He moans.

She dips it again and this time she bites it in half.

"What do you want of me, Lady-wife?" He asks in a husky voice.

She smirks. "I want to eat some fruit and maybe play with my food…"

His eyes close. His lips curve. For a short moment he remembers a time before he was happy… when a witch had said that to him and he'd had to teach her a lesson about food…But this was Jaenelle…not that bitch…This was his wife… the only female he likes to play with…~ I love that you've gotten so bold, Lady, that you can tell me what you want. ~ He calls in a white sheet and lays it on the ground of the sitting-room, moving the furniture as he does. He floats the tray near the floor and lies on his back for her.

She grins. "I'm not the only one who's going to play, Prince…but I suppose I could go first…"

He watches as she tips the bowl of warm chocolate sauce, drizzling it over his chest in a line. Her wink as her tongue follows that line ignites his passion further. Next she dips a strawberry into the cream and feeds it to him, leaving a bit on his lips. She leans forward and licks it off.

He grabs her and flips them so now she's on the bottom. "My turn now, Lady…"

He dips a finger into the cream and smears it onto her nipples. His lips descend upon her mounds and slowly clean her.

She moans his name as his lips make sweet contact with her sensitive flesh.

Picking up his head he looks at her. "Mmmm…Jaenelle, where did you get this idea? I love it. Licking cream off of your body makes it taste even better then usual and it's so sexy…"

"May I have that strawberry…dipped in chocolate…if you please?" She asks ignoring the question.

"…Hmmm…It was Surreal…wasn't it?" He inquires as he feeds her the requested fruit.

Jaenelle rolls her eyes and leans into him. "Are we really going to talk about that or are you going to gift me with a demonstration of your wonderful bedroom skills…?"

Fire blazes in his eyes as he complies with his Lady's wishes.


	5. Note No need to review

**Notes to Readers:**

To all those who have my as a favorite Author/Story or if you have me on your Author/Story alert:

My stories all have Lemons... Each and every one... So if you want to continue reading my stuff here is where you will need to go... Thanks!

www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=7171

**Lori's review of Eclipse**

****SPOILERS FOR ECLIPSE THE MOVIE****

I got to see the 12:01 showing of the third movie in The Twilight Saga! I took my husband with me and he spent the whole time before, after and during the movie, making fun of it and me, but here's my opinion:

I loved it!

I thought it was excellently acted and thoroughly enjoyable. Most of my favorite scenes from the book made the movie and I couldn't be happier. There were some cheesy parts, but they matched the cheesy parts of the book so it wasn't the bad type of cheesy.

I thought there were some portions of the movie that were absolutely perfect, but there were a few that I'm not sure they did justice to. The part when Jacob meets up with them at Forks HS was ok, but I think it could've been better, Bella was not as upset as she should've been that Victoria was back in town. Also, in the book, the bed was a MAJOR issue. In the movie…not so much! The next portion, I was unhappy with was when Jake tells her she'd be better off dead then being a vampire. She was supposed to be so pissed that she didn't speak to him for DAYS and she actually sticks around for the rest of her visit! The final scene that I didn't like was when she speaks to Jacob the last time…He showed more emotion than she did!

I think the most important thing in this movie is the proposal. It played out just perfectly! The ring was beautiful and I loved the emotion and affection and the way Bella and Edward are all lovey-dovey in this movie. I am so glad they got it right this time. 'The Talk' with Charlie went just as awkwardly as it was supposed to and I laughed the whole time! The chats she had with Jasper and Rosalie went well and I could see the wheels in her head turning as she considered all the info she was getting. Jasper's accent was breathtaking and I would love to hear more of it. I loved her explanation of her final decision. It was different than the book, but I think it fit better to Bella's true character.

I can't wait to see it a second time! I may have to go back for thirds!

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!

Love, Lori

Hey, All!

I'm hoping one of you either is a beta or knows of a beta that's willing to take on a new author. I've tried to do it myself, and I thought it was good enough, but I've been hitting some roadblocks and lately all contests require a story to be beta-d. I don't have the time or inclination to sit and sort through the beta data-base, so if you're interested in helping out with my type of stories please let me know.

My biggest stories are the ones with BDSM and lots and lots of sex. I don't want to corrupt anyone so please be 18+ if you plan on taking me up on my offer. If you don't like slash, please don't waste either of our time. My style of writing is more romantic than anything else. Although I don't do stories about abuse, Healing Moments flashes back to Edward's days in an abusive relationship.

Hope I'll be hearing from some of you…

Thanks, Lori

**_hnwhitlock2000 has now been my Beta for i think the last 2 months!_**!

**Hey, All!**

**Calling all my Rob Pattinson fans:**  
There is a Facebook Group We should all join and it's called Fans Against Stalker Robert Patinson Apple App.

Here's the link: http:/www (.) facebook (.) ?gid=135275779836856#!/group (.) php?gid=135275779836856

(Take out the spaces and the () Thanks!)

Thanks, Lori

**To all who'd like to vote for the Slash/Backslash contestants:  
**  
To see entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: www. fanfiction .net/c2/68069/3/0/1/

Aug. 16, 2010: A poll will open for voting here: www. fanfiction .net/~slashbackslash

Then there will be a judging round, which will go on for 15 days. The winners will be announced on Sept 1.

**To all who'd like to vote for the Plot-Bunny contestants:  
**  
To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:  
www. fanfiction .net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/

Voting is going on right here… right now!  
www. fanfiction .net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest#

These are the only contests right now. I'll get back to you as I enter more! Please vote?

**Thanks! **

Apparently, we're not allowed to have special stories that are notes to the readers. I was forced to delete that one. So I'll now be forced to do something I hate and put Authors Notes in the chapters of my stories. I think each author should be allowed to have 1 story that is ANs so that their readers know what's happening with them and they don't have to waste chapter space, but the powers that be do not agree, so that's that.

* * *

New Contest and C2 on ffnet.  
I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2.

Dommella's Dungeon:  
_www. fanfiction. _net/u/2523629/

Twilight- Femme Domme :  
_www. fanfiction. _net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/

Take out the spaces!

* * *

**_The Contest entries must be in by 10/31/10_**  
**_I'm a Judge for the contest, and I look forward to judging your stories! Get to work, Ladies and Gentlemen!_**  
**_Dommella's Dungeon: www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/2523629/_**

* * *

Hey everyone! Check this out! I was asked to do a short author's interview! Its posted today 10/21/10. There's a link below and on my profile! Enjoy! It's posted here:

www (.) twimuses (.) ?zx=39b7e1c63a1ae38f

Take out the spaces and the () and enjoy!


End file.
